136701-exiles-or-dominion-information-needed
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The Chua are a very fun race to play IMO, much better than smelly Aurin :3 | |} ---- ---- ---- We're not evil... we're just misunderstood :3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=em4Xfzz01UU | |} ---- He wanted to play a Stalker though, so that would rule out Chua. @ OP If you like the Aurin then have a look at the Draken on Dominion side. They arent as "zomg cutie kawaii waifu soooo desu neeee" as the Aurin but they can be cute-sy in their own way if you pick the right character customization options and outfits. | |} ---- Yeah, if Chua could be Stalkers then this wouldn't be a problem at all... I like how Aurin run they are very light on their feet and do not like the taller species. | |} ---- Ah missed that part. I've always liked the way Chua run. Hopefully they'll add Chua stalker eventually.... Chua Warriors too :3 I think I could stomach the Draken aesthetic better if all the males weren't Quasimodo'd out... but the fem. Draken do have some great customization options. And I've actually found that I enjoy the Cassian customozation options too... and there's something so appealing to the lore junkie in me about characters that have a legitimate genetic relationship with the Eldan... | |} ---- Roll Aurin then. If there is one thing i've learned in all my years of playing MMO's (nearly 20 of them) it's if you don't like the character you are playing, you will not enjoy the game as much. Roll a character you like, faction is irrelevant. As long as you have a character you enjoy playing then everything else is secondary. | |} ---- ---- You need to look into the lore a bit. The only reason they are so authoritarian is because they know they were picked to rule, therefore it's their right to expand and rule, and so they did. | |} ---- ---- Woah there, what's this now? W* has a pretty good story IMO, much better than ESO's If I do say so myself. And since when are the Exile's "good guys"? The Granok dishonoured their own culture, The mordesh are all thats left of the extermination of their species by their own hubris. The Dominion isn't any more or less evil than the Exiles. They are an empire that protects the wellbeing of the many at the expense of the few. The Exiles value individuality at the cost of the wellbeing of the many. It's not a good/bad dichotomy, it's a chaos (exiles) / order(Dominion) dichotomy. Edited October 4, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- You admit you don't read anything, and wonder how any of us might NOT think Dominion isn't all evil? Mind. Blown. :lol: Though, semi-ironically, I would agree that ESO is a surprisingly story-driven MMO. Possibly only behind The Secret World, and it's really kind of amusing that it isn't known for it. At all. Edited October 4, 2015 by fueledbygin | |} ---- You'll have to forgive me. I like the majority of Mmorpg players don't find myself reading any of the lore/story of the game, and only base my opinion on a very minority of the readiing/voice acting. This is what ESO has going for it. It plays very much like a TES game in terms of story, with FULL voice acting, and the lore is kept up to date very much so, when it comes to TES, where as Wildstar, like most generic games comes down to "Go do this for no reason, other than to do it!". In my personal experience, from the very little I've read of Wildstar, Dominion seems like the bad guys, who only rule with an "Iron Fist", through brute force, and attack the Exiles at every opportuned time they get. In my opinion, the Exiles are more of a "Rebel" army, who are simply trying to make things "Right". By no means at all, should anybody try to rule with an Iron Fist, the way that dominion does. Of course, it's just my own personal opinion. It's why I'll never understand why so many people like the Dominion, as much as they do. Clearly Evil... | |} ---- Pretty much this. The Dominion is strict and values it's purpose in leading the galaxy, but it's not a facist state, it's an empire. | |} ---- While yes, I admit to this, it's pretty much how the majority of Mmorpg players (in my experience) feel the same way. With knowing very little of the Lore, it's not very difficult by playing the Dominion's side that one could perceive them as the "Enemy" of Wildstar. Say what you will, but it's not going to change the fact that majority of "Mmorpg" players are exactly the same way. In how many mmorpg's do you know, the vast majority of players don't simply click through everything, just to get to the next quest? Not very many I'd imagine. Again, I'm not a huge "Lore" fanatic when it comes to Wildstar, because the game doesn't offer an immersive Story, much like ESO, it's very generic. I should also point out, I'm not incredibly lazy when it comes to reading either, as most of the games I play that have the option to switch voice acting from English-Japanese (mostly), I tend to play in Japanese. It's simply from my experiences, Mmorpg's don't have any story to them whatsoever, or at least not that of a "Single Player" game. Hate to keep bringing it up, but even in ESO, you actually have some variety of "Choices" you can make, making the gameplay/story different, however little it may be, the choices are still there, while Wildstar has none, no matter what you do, the outcome is the same. I haven't played the new "Dominion" storyline yet, but way back when, at the launch. The Dominion's tutorial on the Arkship was even brutal. You mind-washed the Exiles.... or whatever it was... I don't know how much more proof you need other than that, to say "The Dominion is Evil". That was literally all the proof I needed. At that point in time, I chose Exiles, cause, Dominion pretty much goes against all my beliefs, allbeit a game and all, still way too cruel for my tastes. Again, these are simply my opinions. Not telling anyone else how to play the game. If Dominion does right by you, than so be it. Just not my "Cup of tea". | |} ---- ---- Are you suuuuuure you dont want to try a Draken? the fem Draken are tall but they are kinda petite. Also if you start to think that you are too tall then just run away from all Chua and Cassians and stand next to a Mechari. :P Edited October 4, 2015 by wildstarnewbie | |} ---- I do think that the Dominion seems evil and the Exiles seems good because that's the way Carbine has decided to potray them in every trailer they ever made. However in game it's not exactly like that, which is shame. Which is why I think a lot of us was hoping to see a Dominion trailer before f2p launch that would show the story from a different PoV instead of showing it from the Exiles PoV all the time <_< | |} ---- Since I do not "Read" the lore so much as everyone else, what is the "Dominion" trying to do? I mean I see it as "one way" but I can't seem ot understand everyone else's reasoning... Dom seems like an "iron Fist" to me, I can't see any "Good" in them period. Maybe they're after Oil like America....? Don't mean to discriminate.... but it's true.... "Murica!" | |} ---- here's a lore introduction for factions Exiles vs Dominion Edited October 4, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- The Dominion is reclaiming what rightfully belongs to them (the planet Nexus). In the process, they are trying to uncover what transpired when their progenitors (the Eldan) mysteriously lost contact with them. For the Dominion Nexus is the way to both recover their shared history and push their destiny forward. The Dominion isn't actually ruled with an Iron Fist. Emperor Myrcalus leaves much of the actual leading up to the heads of the different divisions of the Dominion and seeks all of their council when determining the ultimate goals of the Empire. Punishment for breaking Dominion law can be harsh, but the Exiles don't shy away from the hangman either. The Dominion actually does forge positive alliances with other groups and isn't xenophobic. However they don't tolerate the Exiles, who are literally criminals and terrorists in the Dominions eyes. The stuff the Dominion gets called evil for (e.g. Mondo Zax's experiments on the arcship) are done on the Exile side as well (the Mordesh Alchemists test their weapons on Skeetch, Moody, and Dominion prisoners) And terrible things in game tend to be more or less mirrored between the factions. The DREDD chemical warfare campaign in Galeras for example is mirrored by the Mordesh Alchemists alchemical poisoning of Ellevar. Everyone is entitled to prefer which ever faction they like. It makes the game fun and adds to the depth. Plus having folks support their favorite faction and have some healthy competition is a wonderful thing. But It always gets dicey when people start judging the goodness / badness of a faction based solely on preconceived stereotypes. Edited October 4, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- Some of the High born Cassian maybe... but isn't the whole premise of the Granok that they are 1) excessively violent and 2) they were exiled for their arrogance, believing they knew better than the way of the stone? | |} ---- ---- Is it me or would it have been awesome if we played during the time these factions came to be? | |} ---- ---- I think it's awesome all around :3 would be cool to go back in time though and play during historical events And not even unheard of. FFXI did this in the WotG expac Edited October 4, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- Granok tradition is that they not use technology (or somewhere along those lines) when the Dominion came they were obviously outclassed in terms of technology and because of that Durek along side other rebels, decided to sneak and steal dominion tech and use it against them, despite their success they were banished from the planet since that was not "the way of the stone". | |} ---- ....they would have died out completely if they followed "the way of the stone"...it wasn't arrogance, it was survival.. | |} ---- So yes then, huh? | |} ---- Human Exiles - Displaced/rebel Cassians who weren't happy being downtrodden Lowborn with no chance to better themselves and having their kin slaughtered for speaking up about it. Granok - Presented a 'You will become part of the Dominion' offer, sent the reps heads back in a box, got invaded. Sure Durek and his people are with the Exiles, but the rest of their race has likely been subjugated (or more likely exterminated) since. Aurin - They didn't even get an 'offer' to join the Dominion, their planet was just invaded and clear cut. Mordesh - Originally Dominion. Big surprise they would engage in the same type of god-complex as the Cassians. But then the Dominion turned its back on them and blockaded them. Chua - Sweet, fluffy little hamsers originally. Corrupted by the Dominion for their own purposes. Draken - Another young, non-space faring race that was corrupted by the Dominion. Never given the knowledge that was granted the Chua, just turned loose like they are little more than bloodthirsty animals. Highborn Cassians and Mechari - There's a god-complex if there ever was one, given to them by the Eldan. Subjugate or destroy any other self-determining race, use and abuse any primitive race. The Eldan - The ultimate god-complex in this whole hoedown. Created and altered numerous races, including the Mechari and Cassians. Decided one race among all others was to be rulers of all. Sure, in terms of things done in the war there's definite blurred lines and both sides have done plenty on Nexus to be warranted as evil or bad. There's 300 years of history between them before that and centuries more of the Dominion before that leading to the Cassian rebellions. There's a definite difference in motivation that's not grey at all. Edited October 4, 2015 by SteelFire | |} ---- This horse has been beaten to death in previous threads. I'm not interested in rehashing. I will say only this, I can take each of your Exile biased portraits of the races and do the same propaganda job from the dominion side Both would be factually correct but both would also be objectively misleading. WARNING- there are spoilers ahead... You've been warned! Human Exiles- Couldn't deal with social inequality and crackdowns on riots and sedition through diplomacy and decided massacring their fellow citizens in a bloody surprise attack and subsequent rebellion was the best way to go. Granok- granted all the resources and technology of the Dominion to bring their species a prosperous future; killed all the diplomats and started an intergalactic war out of arrogance Aurin- aided and abedded terrorists with out remorse, had their lands taken as punishment Mordesh- ultimate god complex, exterminated virtually all of their species in a hubris filled grab for eternal life. Continue to endanger the entire galaxy by carrying the contagion. It's only a matter of time before it spreads to other creatures, and even still it causes mass destruction when a mordesh goes full ravager. Chua- rodent like race with extremely high birth rates, short lifespans, natural curiousity, and all the test subjects they need to advance scientifically very quickly. Highly intelligent, extremely clever, and very industrious, they've invented all manner of life changing technology Cassians (high born humans)- hybrids between human and Eldan, and direct heirs to the Eldan. Generally the high born have significant but low amounts of Eldan genetic material. These noble humans occupy the ruling caste of Dominion society. While lowborn can through merit achieve any rank or status in the Empire besides Emperor, High born typically have easier access to resources and wealth through noble birth. Draken- proud and honorable warrior race, the Draken secured a prominent position in the Dominion Empire when Emperor Azrion bested the Draken's chief warlord in single combat. The Draken remain honor bound to the Empire and benefit from all the resources and technology such honor has afforded them. Mechari- Living beings created by the Eldan, these sentient exanite crystals are housed in a mechanical body perfect for interacting with a mulitude of various organic races. Diplomats, and the eyes and ears of the Eldan, the Mechari are brilliant mathematical and logical beings who have managed the Dominion ever since the Eldan ascended to godhood Luminai- High born Cassians with very high amounts of Eldan genetics, the Luminai strongly resemble their Eldan forebears. They occupy the highest rung of the social ladder in the dominion. Proud and noble, treachery among the Luminai is severely punished when discovered, usually by one of their own out of honor. The Eldan- The ultra-advanced race of beings that Created the planet Nexus and the life on it in order to create a god. The Eldan also created the Dominion, to carry on their legacy and unite the galaxy. The Eldan ultimately succeeded for better and for worse with 6 of their top scientists ascending to godhood as the Drusentity (the god comprised of Drusera and the Entity). So as you can see, both sides can play the propaganda game. Neither is good / bad, both have elements with in them that are decidedly bad, and some that are decidedly good. This silly argument never goes anywhere, so just accept it as it is, and keep on rooting for your favourite faction with out the claims of moral superiority. Sure the Dominion took all the Aurins land and resources (just like the U.S. took the native Americans land and resources) But the mordesh did exterminate virtually their whole species with a massively deadly contagion of their own making. It's really not black and white at all, all of wildstar is dark grey, Exile and Dominion alike. Good old, gritty, space tastic fun for the whole family! P.S. the Dominion never returned to Gnox (Thats in the lore / loremageddon) so no oppression or extermination. Also the low born have virtually the same potential as the high born, though they are not born with wealth necessarily and must work harder for it. Notable examples of low born in positions of power include the Commander of the Radiant Legion, Toric Antevian, and the famous Treasure hunter and adventurer Corrigan Doon. Edited October 4, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- ---- That's only true for the Aurin (and even then it's not realy, The thorns of Arboria still live on Arboria and fight the Dominion living there). The Granok were exiled by their own people for breaking the way of the stone. The Exile humans left of their own volition after executing bloody surprise attacks on their fellow citizens. The Mordesh essentially wiped themselves out on their own planet with their contagion. Also, the current head of Dominion Intelligence (Axis Pheydra) lived and worked on Nexus 1000 years ago. Drusera showed Dorian the way to Nexus just 7 years go... Edited October 4, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- Honestly you don't have to die. Only the Aurin do. Bloody animu squirrel rabbit abominations. | |} ---- ----